A delicious flight
by GooJiHyo
Summary: Skandal besar telah menimpa Hakyeon, hingga mengharuskan dirinya pergi jauh bersama Manager pribadinya. Jaehwan yang menunggu lama kekasihnya untuk kembali hingga ia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan penerbangan sebagai pramugara. Sudah dua tahun lamanya akhirnya Hakyeon bertemu dengan si pembuat hancur akan hidupnya. VIXX Fanfic N/Leo/Ken/Ravi


Taekwoon terdiam menunggu, memandang kekasihnya yang sedang mengambil bola kasti hasil lemparannya dari kejauhan.

Di akhir pekan ini tidak ada kegiatan yang berbeda dari minggu-minggu sebelumnya. Hanya menemani dan mengajari kekasihnya bermain bola kasti. Beberapa kali Taekwoon menghela nafas bersalah dikala kekasihnya tersenyum riang sambil berlari ke arah nya.

"Ayo.. beri aku lemparan lagi Taekwoon hyung!" Ia tersenyum

Namun.. baru saja Taekwoon akan mengambil bola dari tangan kekasihnya, telepon di saku celananya berdering.

"T-tunggu sebentar." Buru-buru Taekwoon merogoh saku celananya.

Kekasihnya hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk sebelum Taekwoon berjalan sekitar 5 langkah dari tempat asalnya, ia melempar bola ke udara beberapa kali sambil menunggu Taekwoon dan si pembicara selesai.

"Ne Sajangnim..? Ada masalah apa?"

Tanya Taekwoon sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Beberapa lama Taekwoon mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah.. saya akan segera ke sana."

Finalnya sebelum memutus sambungan telepon.

Setelah memasukkan kembali ponsel hitamnya, Taekwoon berbalik ke arah sang kekasih yang masih terdiam di tempatnya sambil memantul-mantulkan bola kasti ke tanah.

"Jaehwan-ah.. maaf, klien ku mencari aku.."

Seketika raut wajah sang kekasih berubah menjadi sendu, lelaki yang lebih muda setahun bernama Lee Jaehwan itu segera meraih lengan Taekwoon dan menatapnya sedih.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan latihannya?"

Taekwoon memandang Jaehwan dengan tatapan bersalah nya, namun kali ini tidak memungkinkan jika Taekwoon harus membatalkan pertemuannya dengan klien. Dengan lembut ia menggenggam balik pergelangan Jaehwan yang hangat.

"Tenang saja aku akan kembali, tunggu sebentar ya.."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Taekwoon langsung beranjak dari tempatnya menuju tempat dimana mobilnya berada.

Jaehwan hanya bisa melihat kepergian Taekwoon dengan kecewa sambil meremat bola kasti yang tengah di genggamnya dengan erat. Selalu saja seperti ini, pekerjaan Taekwoon membuatnya harus terasa jauh dengan kekasih jangkungnya itu, bukan sekali dua kali saja.. ini sudah terjadi saat mereka memutuskan untuk berpacaran.

Ya, katakan Jaehwan terlalu kuat dan mengalah dalam hubungan mereka yang berjalan hampir 4 tahun itu.

 **A delicious flight**

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu, musim semi yang hangat telah menyambut Seoul. Taekwoon masih setia dengan permainan bola kasti nya, namun ada yang berbeda. Orang yang kini berjarak kurang lebih 4 meter di hadapannya nampak lebih membuat Taekwoon tersenyum sumringah.

Dengan lemparan terbaiknya ia berikan pada Taekwoon.

"Hufftt.. kau tidak bosan huh main seperti ini terus?" Keluhnya.

"Tidak.. lalu untuk apa aku sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini kalau hanya untuk melihatmu berakting?" Ujar Taekwoon.

Pria didepannya hanya mendelik sebal. "Ayolah, lakukan sesuatu hal yang lain." Dengan sengaja ia melempar bola kasti ke arah yang berlawanan dari Taekwoon.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan membawakanmu susu pisang dan kita minum bersama. Bagaimana?" Tawar Taekwoon.

"Aish.. kenapa tidak dari tadi sih.." Pria itu memukul lengan atas Taekwoon tanpa tanggung-tanggung.

 **A delicious flight**

"Ini ada beberapa minuman, aku sengaja membelinya sebelum sampai kesini."

Taekwoon menyodorkan dua buah kantung plastik berisi ice coffee untuk staff yang tengah membantu kelancaran proses syuting 'artisnya'

"Ah terimakasih banyak Taekwoon-ssi. Anda sangat perhatian pada kami."

Ujar salah satu staff sambil menerima kantung plastik tersebut.

"Tidak masalah, berhubung cuaca sangat panas tidak salah aku berbagi sedikit pada kalian." Taekwoon dan beberapa staff disana pun tertawa dan minum bersama.

 **Stylist Room :**

Di dalam sana ada Cha Hakyeon, seorang aktor muda yang sangat berbakat dan sedang naik daun. Kini ia sedang menjalani syuting sebuah drama yang di produseri oleh salah satu produser terkenal di Korea Selatan. Setelah selesai _makeover_ dan mengganti busana untuk _take_ _scene_ selanjutnya, Hakyeon hanya duduk diam di depan kaca sembari mengingat-ngingat _script_ yang akan ia bacakan.

Ia merasa sebuah lengan melingkar di bahunya sekaligus ada hembusan hangat di lehernya, tentu saja mengejutkan Hakyeon dan membuatnya sedikit berjengit kaget.

"Oh.. Ravi-ya, kau sudah datang?" Ia menghela nafas ketika teman lawan mainnya lah yang datang ke ruangannya.

"Hm.. aku disini.." Jawabnya berbisik, membuat Hakyeon sedikit tidak tenang. Namun ia berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

Hell siapa yang tidak gugup jika dibelakangmu adalah seorang aktor ternama yang sangat tampan dengan segala talent nya yang berhamburan.

"Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi lho.." Hakyeon berujar basa-basi, ya sebelum syuting nanti mereka sepakat untuk mempraktekan beberapa dialog. Agar tidak terlalu canggung dan aneh.

"Oh ya? Kau sudah tidak sabar kan?" Hakyeon membulatkan matannya dan menatap Ravi dari pinggir. _Ada apa dengannya sih? Mengapa dia mengatakannya dengan se intens itu?_

 **A delicious flight**

Taekwoon pun berjalan menjauhi area lokasi syuting untuk membuang cup plastik kosong, sementara itu salah satu _staff_ sibuk dengan alat rekam yang sudah di pasang sensor untuk menangkap suara di tiap ruang lokasi syuting.

Selang beberapa menit seorang _staff_ itu mengernyit aneh dan melepaskan earphone yang tersambung pada alat perekam dari telinganya.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Ia betul-betul penasaran akan suara aneh yang dihasilkan dari alat perekam tersebut maka ia mencabutnya dan mengeraskan suaranya.

" _Arghhh... tidak.. jangannhh.. Ravi-ya.. kumohonnnhhh.."_

Sontak semua _staff_ yang berada di sana serentak berhenti mengerjakan masing-masing pekerjaannya, termasuk salah satu _staff_ yang menangani bagian alat rekam tersebut.

 _Itu.. bukankah itu suara Hakyeon? Ada apa dengannya?_ Begitulah kira-kira isi pikiran mereka.

Taekwoon yang baru kembali masuk ke area lokasi syuting pun seketika menghentikan langkahnya dikala suara aneh artisnya memenuhi gendang telinganya.

Nafasnya menderu dan segera berlari untuk menemukan kebenaran akan suara itu. Ia yakin, ini bukan bagian dari adegan syuting kan? Beberapa pertanyaan lain di kepalanya membuat ia panik seketika.

 **Ruang Stylist :**

"DIAM! Kau tidak senang hah?! KURANG BAIK APA KALAU AKU MENCINTAIMU HAKYEON!" Ravi terus saja melancarkan aksi nya dengan Hakyeon yang kini tengah menangis dan berusaha memberontak dari Ravi yang tengah menyetubuhinya dari belakang.

Kekuatannya hampir hilang, sakit di bagian bawahnya semakin membuat ia tidak berdaya, belum lagi kedua tangannya yang dicengkram begitu erat. Hakyeon hanya bisa berteriak dan menangis dengan badan yang bertumpu pada meja rias.

"Bukankah kau menunggu untuk ini hm?" Ravi berbisik tepat di telinga Hakyeon, membuat pria manis berkulit tan itu tambah memberontak dan merintih.

"Tidak.. hiks.. lepas! LEPASKAN AKU!Arghhh.."

"Sial kau Hakyeon! Mmhh.. kenapa kau begitu nikmat hh.." Hingga akhirnya Ravi mencapai puncaknya didalam dan langsung melepas dirinya dari Hakyeon.

Pria bermarga Cha itu menangis semakin menjadi dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

 **A delicious flight**

Hakyeon keluar dari ruang _stylist_ dengan kemeja putihnya yang sudah tidak beraturan dan rambut yang acak-acakan. Berjalan menunduk sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri, beberapa _staff_ yang berada di dalam ruangan tentu tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada artisnya, karena suara itu hanya dapat terdengar di luar ruangan lokasi syuting. Sebelum salah satu _staff_ bertanya dan menghampiri Hakyeon, sang manager –Taekwoon berlari ke arahnya dengan nafas yang tak beraturan.

Saat ia melihat Hakyeon yang kacau di hadapannya seketika ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ha-Hakyeon?"

Tanya nya dengan hati-hati, namun pria manis itu tidak menggubris panggilannya. Ia tetap berjalan menjauhi keramaian. Dengan tajam Taekwoon memandang ke arah seorang pria dengan rokok yang tengah dihisapnya. Dia ingin menghajarnya sekarang juga, namun kondisi Hakyeon lebih penting saat ini. Ia segera berbalik dan mengejar Hakyeon.

"Kau kejam sekali.." Ujar Ravi menjawab panggilan masuk dari ponselnya.

"Tidak.. sudah tidak ada yang aku butuhkan.. baiklah, aku akan berhati-hati sajangnim." Seringai nakalnya jelas terpampang di bibir tipisnya.

 **A delicious flight**

'SLAP!'

Tamparan tidak main-main itu mendarat di pipi Taekwoon, kini sajangnim nya marah besar. Berita bahwa Hakyeon dan Ravi melakukan hubungan seks di lokasi syuting sudah tersebar luas. Project film mereka gagal seratus persen dan perusahaan mengalami kerugian yang besar.

"DASAR KAU TIDAK BERGUNA! APAKAH KALIAN BERDUA INGIN MEMBUAT KU BANGRUT HAH?"

Taekwoon menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya dikala merasa pipinya yang panas bukan main.

"Maafkan saya sajangnim, tolong jangan salahkan Hakyeon. Disini saya lah yang bersalah karena gagal menjaganya." Lee Sajangnim pun melemparkan koran edisi hari ini dengan skandal foto yang menjadi pembukanya.

"Lihat! Apa ini yang namanya seorang manager?! Bahkan kau membiarkan dirinya terluka dan dipermalukan seperti ini. Dia laki-laki, dan.. oh ya tuhan. Sepasang gay itu masih tabu di negara kita INGAT!" Taekwoon hanya diam menunduk.

"PERGI! AKU TIDAK INGIN MELIHATMU BEKERJA DISINI LAGI.!" Sontak kedua mata Taekwoon membesar.

"APA? KAU AKAN BILANG BAHWA KAU AKAN KERJA APA JIKA KELUAR DARI SINI KAN?!"

"Tidak sajangnim.. beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi untuk menjaga Hakyeon. Aku merasa bersalah kepadanya."

"ALASAN MACAM APA ITU? BAHKAN KONTRAK NYA SUDAH KUPUTUSKAN UNTUK BERAKHIR HARI INI JUGA."

"AKU MOHON SAJANGNIM..! BERI KAMI KESEMPATAN UNTUK MEMPERBAIKI SEMUANYA.. aku janji, semua akan kembali baik seperti semula." Taekwoon membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali.

"TIDAK JUNG TAEKWOON.. keputusan ku sudah bulat, aku harus mengatakan apa pada media hah?! Dan terserah, jika kau ingin terus bersama Hakyeon bawalah! Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab lagi atas dirinya. Sekarang pergilah! Jangan membuat aku semakin marah! PERGI!"

"Baiklah, saya permisi!" Dengan langkah kesalnya Taekwoon berbalik dan meninggalkan gedung perusahaan.

Taekwoon menuruni tangga dengan langkah yang berat, seketika kedua matanya menemukan Hakyeon yang sedang terduduk melamun di bawah tangga. Betapa malangnya nasib pria itu, harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki telah turun. Karirnya hancur begitu pula masa depannya. Hati Taekwoon seolah-olah teriris melihatnya.

Hakyeon yang ceria kini menjadi muram tak karuan. Reputasi nya sebagai aktor terbaik hancur begitu saja.

"Maaf.. saat itu aku sedang tidak berada di sampingmu." Taekwoon ikut mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Hakyeon dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Hakyeon-ah.." Seketika Hakyeon mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pada Taekwoon.

"Kenapa bisa terjadi hal seperti itu?" suara Taekwoon semakin melembut, di benahi nya poni yang menutupi sebagian wajah pucat Hakyeon.

Semenjak kejadian itu Hakyeon tidak mau berbicara sama sekali, kejadian itu membuatnya trauma berat. Taekwoon menghela nafas dan membawa Hakyeon kedalam pelukannya.

"Maaf aku bertanya disaat yang tidak tepat. Sebaiknya kita harus keluar dari sini secepatnya." Hakyeon mengangkat kepalanya tanda ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan sang manager.

"Aku akan melindungimu." Tekad Taekwoon.

 **A delicious flight**

Para wartawan sudah siap dengan kamera besar mereka dan beberapa ribu pertanyaan. Baru saja membuka pintu berpuluh-puluh wartawan menghampiri Hakyeon dan sang manager, menyerbu Hakyeon dengan segala macam pertanyaan. Sedangkan Taekwoon tetap memeluk Hakyeon untuk melindungi dari wartawan dan menerobos orang-orang berjas dengan kamera mahalnya tersebut.

Hingga akhirnya mereka lolos dan memasuki mobil Taekwoon yang terparkir tidak jauh dari gedung perusahaan.

Dengan cepat Taekwoon melajukan mobilnya untuk menghindari para wartawan, dilihatnya Hakyeon yang hanya memandang kosong pada jalan raya. Perasaan bersalah itu semakin menghantuinya. Ia benar-benar telah gagal dalam pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pengawal.

"Bawa aku pergi jauh dari sini Taekwoon-ah.." Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan raya, Hakyeon akhirnya berbicara.

Mau tak mau Taekwoon tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pasti.

"Tentu saja, aku akan membawamu ketempat yang jauh dari masalah ini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjagamu arra?" Hakyeon hanya mengangguk pelan dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada jendela mobil.

"Terimakasih.."

' _kau tidak perlu berterimakasih pada orang yang sudah gagal menjagamu..'_

 **A delicious flight**

"Mereka sungguh kejam, mereka mempermainkan aku dengan permainan gilanya! Dasar keparat busuk!" Hakyeon mencengkram erat ponselnya yang tengah menampakkan berita mengenai dirinya.

"Sudahlah.. apa yang kau lihat sih?!" Dengan cepat Taekwoon mengambil alih ponsel Hakyeon dan melemparnya jauh-jauh ke arah sungai han di depannya.

Sontak Hakyeon menatap ponselnya yang kini bernasib malang juga di dasar danau dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Tenanglah.. untuk saat ini kau jangan terlalu memikirkan hal itu, ini semakin membuatmu semakin stress saja Hakyeon-ah.." Ujar Taekwoon yang kembali duduk di samping Hakyeon.

"Ambil kembali.." lirih Hakyeon, kini giliran Taekwoon yang membelalakan matanya.

"Itu Handphone ku bodoh! Hiks..." Hakyeon menutup wajahnya dan menangisi ponselnya yang entah bagaimaan sekarang nasibnya.

"Ah.. aku hanya ingin kau melupakan kejadian itu." Taekwoon merasa bersalah juga saat ia dengan memang bodohnya membuang ponsel orang sembarangan, yah walaupun niatnya itu baik. Tapi lihat, Hakyeon kembali menangis.

Dengan segera Taekwoon merogoh saku celananya. "Ini.. kau bisa gunakan milikku." Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon dengan memelas, dan pada akhirnya ia merebut ponsel Taekwoon.

"Hah.. mereka jahat sekali.. sungguh aku tidak bisa melupakannya."

"Ayolah Hakyeon kau pasti bisa melupakannya, aku tahu ini sulit. Jika sedikit-sedikit kau berusaha maka semua akan kembali seperti semula. Perjalanan mu masih panjang, masih banyak kesempatan yang kamu punya." Taekwoon meletakkan tangannya pada bahu Hakyeon, membawa nya kedalam sebuah rangkulan.

"Aku yakin, beberapa tahun pasti orang-orang akan melupakan skandal ini dan bahkan tidak peduli hm? Malam ini ke rumahku saja. Aku akan memasakkan makanan yang lezat untukmu." Taekwoon mengangkat dagu Hakyeon dan memberi senyuman simpul khas dirinya.

Tanpa di duga Hakyeon membalas senyumannya, walau hanya samar Taekwoon senang. Perlahan-lahan pasti Hakyeon bisa melupakan kejadian buruk yang menimpanya.

 **A delicious flight**

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
